This invention relates to refrigeration apparatus, and more particularly to refrigerated apparatus for dispensing salad and salad dressing.
Heretofore, in restaurant and other food service operations, although salads have been displayed in cooled or refrigerated receptacles, nevertheless the salad dressings to be used with the salads are usually contained in non-refrigerated containers completely separated from the refrigerated salad. Accordingly, the non-refrigerated salad dressings soon become warm, and eventually rancid and spoiled. Furthermore, the separated locations of the salad and dressing occupy an unnecessary amount of floor space.